


Coming Clean

by Glory1863



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Advertisement, Crossover, Dominic Keating, Drabble, M/M, Vidal Sassoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First, Trip found out about Ian Westbury. Now this. Would he ever know all there was to know about Malcolm?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the prompt "shampoo" for the Drabble Game at the Delphic Expanse. Posted elsewhere as "Shampoo."

Malcolm stormed out of the “loo” with a bottle of shampoo in his hand. “Is this some kind of joke?”

“Nope, it’s all the quartermaster’s got. The whole pallet was mislabeled. Hoshi says it’s good stuff, though.” Trip seemed unfazed by his partner’s outburst.

Malcolm glared at him before returning to the shower.

Trip didn’t mention that Hoshi had also shown him an old ad for the product. The spokesperson, a gorgeous man in a tight black T-shirt, had an English accent that made the word “salon” sound so high class.

Apparently, just another cover from Malcolm’s stint with Harris.


End file.
